The Struggle
by heath 999
Summary: Sequel to The Final Leg.
1. Surprises

The Ongoing Battle to Protect Two Worlds: Prologue  
  
A/N: AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! WRITER'S BLOCK IS BACK AGAIN!!! This is the sequel to "The Final Leg" Due to popular demand from my reviewers; I decided to go on to the next season. It's going to be different from the last stories of the miniseries; since you already know about the fifth guardian.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I spent all the series saying I don't own Digimon, and I still have to do it? Who made this rule? I don't own Digimon.  
  
heath 999: (banging head against desk)  
  
Emperor: I can help you with that if you want.  
  
heath 999: (is banging head against desk with each word): I. *bang* HATE. *bang* WRITERS. *bang* BLOCK! *bang*  
  
Ken: Well, at least the house is repaired.  
  
heath 999: True.  
  
Wormmon: How long is he staying here? *Points at Emperor with his claw-like thing*  
  
heath 999: Don't know, I haven't got that far.  
  
Emperor: You mean I'm disposable? THE DIGIMON EMPEROR ISN'T DISPOSABLE!!!  
  
heath 999: Oh put a sock in it.  
  
Emperor: HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THIS!!! I'M GOING TO-  
  
heath 999: (shoves a sock in his mouth, gets the duct tape, duct-tapes him to a chair and the sock to his mouth, and shoves him through a nearby door, you can hear thuds as he go down some stairs)  
  
Emperor: (muffled) OW!  
  
heath 999: Please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Digital World: Server Island  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I smile as I lean back, just finishing sending my daily e-mails to my parents and my friends, reassuring that everything is fine here, and that I'm doing okay.  
  
It's been four years since I came to the Digital World to protect it.  
  
Many things have changed, I found out that Tigermon can digivolve beyond Mega, a trait that only the fifth guardian's digimon has.  
  
Yes, I know about the legend that has landed me in the spot that I'm in today, Gennai told me about it, as he taught me about legends and has been my teacher for school education ever since I got here.  
  
That incident has only happened once.  
  
During the Internet battle.  
  
Also, I had to give up my crest, that was hard in itself, considering that now Tigermon can't digivolve beyond a Champion.  
  
Well, it could be worse, he could not be able to digivolve at all.  
  
I look over the lake, enjoying the view; I picked this place as my summer camp because of the fish and the vegetation.  
  
I get up to go for my daily walk; Tigermon who was curled up next to me gets up and follows me.  
  
After a short distance in our walk, Tigermon notices something.  
  
"What's that?" he asks, pointing.  
  
I stare at it, confused, it's huge, about fifty stories tall, straight up like a needle in the sky, all black, and has a sharp point at the end.  
  
"I don't know, but whatever it is, it wasn't around yesterday, we better contact the others right away. You better digivolve so we can get there faster." I reply.  
  
"Okay, Tigermon digivolve to Tigermon."  
  
"What? You can't digivolve?! You just ate and rested. Why can't you?" I say, stunned.  
  
"I don't know, I just can't."  
  
I stare at this tower-like thing, wondering if there's a connection between this showing up and Tigermon not being able to digivolve.  
  
"We better contact the others. Now. Gennai too. I have a feeling something big is going on, and I'm missing it."  
  
Tigermon and I run back to the campsite, not knowing that we're being watched.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere else  
  
~General POV~  
  
The place is almost utter blackness, the only source of light coming from the dozens of screens surrounding on three sides a lone chair in the middle of the room.  
  
"Well, we can't have that, can we?" a smooth cold evil voice in the darkness says.  
  
"Have what master?" a second voice says, in contrast to his supposed 'master' it's voice is low nasal and sniveling, sounding servile.  
  
"Well, you fool, if you were paying attention, you would've heard that brat say that she's going to contact her friends about my little charade. We have to stop her before she stops me." is the harsh reply.  
  
The figure speaking rises from his chair, with the very dim light makes him almost blend in with his dark clothing, and along with a dark cape dangling from his shoulders adding to the effect, his hair spiked wildly and in all directions, making him look like a imposing figure.  
  
"Lets go and show this brat called a digidestined, who really is in charge here," he says, heading towards his fleet of Airdramon.  
  
The second figure, almost forgotten in the shadows, looks at the screens one more time before hurrying after his master.  
  
The screen's still showed a girl and her digimon running back to their campsite, unaware that they're being watched.  
  
And that they're in extreme danger.  
  
TBC. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I will try to make my chapters longer, I just am trying to make it so story doesn't drag, and the readers lose interest. The next chapter will take a while to come out; I'm still battling writer's block. Until then, please read and review. 


	2. Missing

The Ongoing Battle to Protect Both Worlds: Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Writers block is still there, but the story must go on. This chapter is going to sink into the first part of the season, since season 02 had at least three different parts to it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own Digimon, even though I wish I could.  
  
Ken: Wouldn't we all.  
  
heath 999: (Looks up from 'The Complete Idiots Guide to Writers Block') Disclaimer for book: I don't own the book. I bet the Emperor wishes that right now.  
  
Wormmon: Where is he, anyway?  
  
heath 999: Don't know, I kinda forgot where I put him.  
  
Ken: Isn't that bad?  
  
heath 999: Yeah, I don't want to lose him, I need him for my story.  
  
(You hear thuds from downstairs as the Emperor tries to get out.)  
  
Wormmon: What's that noise?  
  
heath 999: I don't know, lets go look for him. Please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Server Island: A day later  
  
~Tai's POV~  
  
I look around frantically for Meghan, she said that she lives around here from her e-mails.  
  
I'm worried about her.  
  
Yesterday I received a frantic e-mail saying something is wrong in the digital world from her.  
  
What worries me is that it looked rushed, like she barely had enough time to finish it.  
  
Then Agumon contacting me today.  
  
I sigh, 'I just hope that everything is okay here.'  
  
I have a feeling it's not.  
  
I don't know how I got here, but I'm glad that I'm here now.  
  
I stop dead in my tracks when I see something dangling from a nearby tree branch.  
  
It's Meghan's backpack.  
  
"MEGHAN!!!" I yell frantically, looking for her, dreading the worse.  
  
I run, hoping that I'm not too late.  
  
I am.  
  
I stumble upon her campsite, finding the place in shambles, her tent ripped to shreds, food scattered everywhere, the fire out, and worst of all her laptop lying next to the tent along with her Swiss Army knife.  
  
I run over to the laptop, her e-mail to the others and me is still on it.  
  
"MEGHAN!" I yell again, hoping, praying, that she's just hiding.  
  
"Tai!"  
  
"Agumon!" I say, turning to him, hoping that he has some answers.  
  
"Tai! It's so good to see you!" he says hugging me.  
  
"Agumon, have you seen Meghan at all ever since yesterday?" I ask frantically, still hoping that there's still some chance that she's okay.  
  
"No, I need you to contact the others, something big is going down, and Meghan's in danger."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MEGHAN'S IN DANGER!!!" I yell, totally losing it, I always knew it was a bad idea for her to guard the digital world alone, and now she could be dead.  
  
"Well, we tried to stop him, but-"  
  
I cut him off, "Tried to stop whom?"  
  
Agumon looks at me with a mixture of fear and sadness: "The Digimon Emperor."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Digimon Emperor's Base: Same moment  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I open my eyes and groan.  
  
How long have I been out?  
  
The last thing I remember is Tigermon attacking me and knocking me against a tree.  
  
Tears fill my eyes as I remember that painful memory.  
  
I sit up and instantly regret it as the world spins for a second, and the large headache that I have just gets ten times worse.  
  
I look around to find myself in a cell.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
I reached the campsite, Tigermon right next to me.  
  
I grabbed my laptop and opened it, preparing to send a message to the digidestined.  
  
"I don't think so." A voice behind me said, sending a chill down my spin.  
  
I whirled around to see a boy about eleven years old, wearing a black and blue bodysuit, with a blue cape dangling from his shoulders, with gold and purple glasses and spiked blue hair riding an Airdramon, with another two behind the one he was riding.  
  
I took a step back, "Who are you?" I asked, intimidated by the sight of him and especially the Airdramon, since Tigermon can't digivolve.  
  
"That's not important right now, me stopping you from contacting your friends is." he replied, grinning like a maniac.  
  
We stared at each other for a moment, before he said: "ATTACK!"  
  
"I DON'T THINK SO! Roar of Fury!" Tigermon roared as he leapt towards the Airdramon.  
  
I sent a frantic message to the digidestined: "Something big going on get here now under attack." I just clicked on the send button when I hear a cry of pain.  
  
"TIGERMON!!!" I yelled at the sight of some black collar around his neck, and his eyes turning red.  
  
"Well, that was easy," I heard the boy say; I turned to see him withdrawing his gloved hand.  
  
I lunge towards him, angered beyond comprehension and common sense.  
  
"Tigermon! STOP HER!" I looked back to see Tigermon doing another attack.  
  
Aimed right towards me.  
  
It hit me squarely in the back.  
  
I screamed in pain and fear as I see myself heading towards a tree.  
  
Then I don't remember anything else.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"What happened?" I whisper to myself hoarsely as I think back of the events that happened to lead me into this cell.  
  
"I can tell you that." I hear the same voice from my flashback say.  
  
I whip my head around, regretting it instantly as the cell spins around again.  
  
"Who are you?" I ask once again.  
  
He grins, sending chills down my spine, "your worse nightmare."  
  
I just stare at him as he continues: "I read about your past, and I know things about you that you don't even know, and I know about something that can turn you evil permanently, like me. All I have to do is break your spirit, and you will become my partner."  
  
"And who would that be?"  
  
His smile turns cold as he answers: "The Digimon Empress."  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Yeah, this chapter was longer than the last, I would like more feedback about the story and ways to improve it, I will make it longer and try to not skip so many episodes, and also romance is going to be added in later chapters. Please read and review. 


	3. Answers

The Ongoing Battle to Protect Two Worlds: Chapter 2  
  
A/N: WRITER'S BLOCK IS OVER!!! Also the rating is now up (again) because of the violence in this story. I have tons of ideas about the story, so read and review. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, and if I did, Ken wouldn't be on the T.V. show, he would be with me.  
  
Ken: In your dreams.  
  
heath 999: You haven't seen what I'm planning to do with you.  
  
Ken: *sweatdrop*  
  
Wormmon: Well the Emperor's definantly not anywhere upstairs, and not here.  
  
heath 999: Oh yeah, I put him in the basement, why couldn't you see him since you live there?  
  
Ken: Well.uh.  
  
heath 999: Never mind, lets get him. *opens door*  
  
Emperor: (leaps out and starts strangling heath 999) HOW DARE YOU PUT ME IN THE BASEMENT!!! THAT'S NOT THE WAY TO TREAT SOMEONE OF MY STATURE!!!  
  
Wormmon: Do you think we should help her?  
  
Ken: Lets just watch.  
  
Wormmon: But she's turning blue.  
  
Ken: Serves her right, please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Server Island: Same moment  
  
~Tai's POV~  
  
I stare at Agumon, stunned.  
  
I don't know what to say, Meghan captured? And Tigermon a slave?  
  
"What happened?" I demand, trying to find answers.  
  
"Well, me and the other digimon went to tell Meghan that something was up when."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
~Agumon's POV~  
  
The other digdestined digimon and I ran to the campsite where Meghan lived.  
  
We hadn't been able to digivolve lately.  
  
And that worried us.  
  
We stumbled into the campsite just in time to see Meghan hit a tree and go limp.  
  
"Pick her up, I need her to be out my way when I conquer this world." A figure said, looking a little like Tai with the spiked hair.  
  
I spotted Panthermon heading towards the limp figure of his partner.  
  
"Panthermon! What are you doing? Are you really listening to this person?" I asked, shocked that he would do this to his partner.  
  
He turned his head around while hovering over his limp partner.  
  
I gasped at what I saw.  
  
His eyes were glowing red.  
  
"Attack them!" said the boy.  
  
"Panthers Strike!" his attack headed straight for us.  
  
"Scatter!" I yelled, barely dodging the attack.  
  
"Pepper Breath!" I attacked, not believing that this was happening.  
  
"Boom Bubble!"  
  
"Poison Ivy!"  
  
"Marching Fishes!"  
  
"Lightning Paw!"  
  
"Spiral Twister!"  
  
"Super Shocker!"  
  
"Blue Blaster!"  
  
It didn't work.  
  
"Panther's Strike!"  
  
We dove back into the woods, and watched from there as Panthermon picked up the limp form of his partner in his mouth, and ran off with the figure on the Airdramon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
~Tai's POV~  
  
I don't know what to say.  
  
None of the digidestines digimon can digivolve?  
  
Panthermon attacked Meghan?  
  
There's a boy who's attacking the digital world, planning to conquer it?  
  
All of it is too much.  
  
"What about the campsite?" I finally manage to get out.  
  
"He destroyed it, trying to set an example for others who might stand in his way." Is Agumon's sad answer.  
  
An extremely bad feeling rushes over me like a tidal wave at these words.  
  
"We need to get the others here, now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Computer Lab: After school  
  
~Yolie's POV~  
  
I don't believe it, a message just popped up on the screen of the computer, saying that something called digimon are in danger, and someone named Meghan's missing. I shouldn't be reading it anyway; it's addressed for T.K. and Kari.  
  
I run to where T.K. and Kari are, and show them the e-mail.  
  
Both of them pale at the words and run off apparently worried about whoever Meghan is.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Digimon Emperor's base: Same time as before  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I glare at my captor.  
  
"Where's Tigermon?" I demand coldly.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" he asks, with the evil grin still on his face.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well don't say I didn't warn you." He said, and then gestured to the side.  
  
I'm shocked at what I see.  
  
I still see the collar around his neck, and his eyes glowing red, also I see no restraining device holding him there.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" I demand, angered at the sight of my digimon looking like this.  
  
"Oh, I just turned him into my slave, nothing much." is his casual reply.  
  
I blindly lunge towards him, forgetting that I'm in a cell, and not noticing the whip in his hand.  
  
*CRACK!!!*  
  
"AHHHHH!" I scream as I stumble back, clutching my bleeding shoulder.  
  
"I hope this teaches you to respect me, and to not mess with me, if you want to stay alive." he says coldly to me as he turns to leave.  
  
"Enjoy your stay, it's going to be a long one." he continues as he walks down the hallway, a Wormmon and my Tigermon following him.  
  
I sit back down, in shock.  
  
I'm in big trouble.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I'm going to change this story to "The Struggle" I think it's more appropriate, but nothing else is going to change. The next chapter is going to be up soon, until then, please read and review. 


	4. Reactions

The Struggle: Chapter 3  
  
A/N: This might drag for a little while, but it'll get better, trust me. Also, as I said from the last chapter I changed the title, I thought that this was more appropriate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Emperor: (still strangling heath 999) You got that right!  
  
Ken: You know, she's going to have you torture a lot in the next chapters, but she might not do it if you keep on strangling her.  
  
Emperor: You're right! *Lets go*  
  
heath 999: *wheeze* Oxygen! *Wheezes again* More oxygen!  
  
Wormmon: The Digimon Emperor's scary!  
  
Ken: He sure is.  
  
Emperor: I should be! *Starts cracking whip at random places in the room*  
  
heath 999: Watch where you aim that thing! Do you want to be in the basement again?  
  
Emperor: *stops immediately*  
  
heath 999: Thought so, please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Digimon Emperor's base: That night  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
How long has it been since I woke up in this prison?  
  
That doesn't worry me, the fact that my shoulders still bleeding from the whipping that the Emperor did does.  
  
"Are you okay?" I hear a voice ask me from the hallway.  
  
"Do you really want an answer to that?" I reply looking to see Wormmon in front of me, holding a tray of food and what looked like a first aid kit.  
  
My mouth waters at the sight of the food, I haven't eaten ever since I was at my summer camp.  
  
"Not really, I'm sorry, I don't know why my master is doing this." He says, tears filling his blue eyes.  
  
"It's not your fault, come here," I say gently, gesturing with my good arm for him to come into my cell.  
  
He hesitates, and then slowly crawls into the cell. "I just want to inform you, your friends seem to have found a way to digivolve with the control spires, and there's another team member."  
  
Hope surged through me; at least they're able to fight back now. "What about Tigermon?" I ask hopefully, praying that he was free from that monster who considers himself the Digimon Emperor.  
  
"I'm sorry, he's still a prisoner," he says, antennae drooping.  
  
I look to see that the tray has only a sandwich on it, 'Probably the only thing that he could sneak in,' I think.  
  
I hungrily pick up the sandwich, only to notice the two digimon in the cell across from me staring at my food.  
  
I break the sandwich into thirds, handing two pieces to Wormmon. "Can you please give this to the other digimon across the hallway?" I ask, seeing the look of confusion on his face.  
  
"Master never feeds them, he says that slaves don't deserve food." he says.  
  
I wince, 'that's nice of him' I think.  
  
Aloud, I say, "Well I'm not like him, they're more hungrier than I am probably."  
  
When he returns from giving the food to the digimon, I already finished my third of the sandwich and am using the first aid kits bandages to wrap up my shoulder. "Do you think that you can come back every night? It would be good to change these bandages every night." I say.  
  
"I'll try, it's going to be hard, if master catches me." he says, and then cringes.  
  
"I don't even want to know, does he stay here all night too?" I ask, dreading the thought.  
  
"No, he goes home." he says sadly.  
  
"Who is he in real life anyway?" I ask while checking to make sure that the bandages are securely wrapped in place. Satisfied, I turn to Wormmon, looking for an answer.  
  
He looks back at me with sadness on his face: "Ken Ichijouji."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Real World: Playground: Same time  
  
~Tai's POV~  
  
I look sadly at the group of gathered digidestined around me, excluding Davis and Mimi. Davis because he wasn't invited, and Mimi because she lives in America now. I told them about the changes in the digital world, and that the digimon seem to be in no real danger, and now I have to tell the part that I've been dreading ever since I heard about it.  
  
That Meghan is captured by that tyrant, and Panthermon is the tyrant's slave.  
  
I look at the others "One more thing, that e-mail we received from Meghan yesterday about her being under attack is apparently true, Agumon and the other digimon haven't seen her ever since yesterday."  
  
Cries of "What?!" and "where is she?" and "where did they say that they saw her last?" filled the air, only T.K. and Kari remained quiet, already knowing the dreadful story.  
  
"She was kidnapped by the Digimon Emperor, and Panthermon was the one who carried her away."  
  
There is stunned silence now, as the others absorb this information.  
  
I wait a moment before continuing, "there's one more thing that needs to be done."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In front of Meghan's family apartment: An hour later  
  
~T.K.'s POV~  
  
I can't believe that I have to do this.  
  
I would rather face the dark masters, Apocalymon, and even Devimon instead of doing this.  
  
I was the one, who got the short straw when we drew straws to decide who told Meghan's parents, and now I have to do the hardest thing in my life.  
  
I reach for the doorbell, and ring it.  
  
I hear sobs from the other side of the door, and I pale 'oh man, I can't do this' I think as the door flings open to reveal Meghan's red-eyed mother on the other side.  
  
"T.K., please come in," she says, gesturing for me to come in.  
  
I sit down, watching as Meghan's parents sit down on the couch across from me. "Here," I say, handing Meghan's backpack to them.  
  
Now the sobs fill the room, as both the parents break down, "what happened?" the dad asks.  
  
"Me and the other digidestined received an e-mail from her yesterday, it was extremely short, rushed, and said that she was under attack. Tai somehow got to the digital world today, and found her camp in shambles, Agumon told him that she was attacked and captured by the new threat, the Digimon Emperor, and Tigermon is his new slave. I'm sorry, if there's anything that I can do."  
  
"You can do one thing for us, find out who this Digimon Emperor is and get our daughter back." the mom says angrily.  
  
"I will, don't worry, I have to go home now, my mom's probably worried about me."  
  
I leave, hearing the sobs all the way down the hallway.  
  
'Man, first her being kidnapped and brainwashed by Myotismon, and now this, how much more can this family take?' I think, listening to the sobs.  
  
In all honesty, I don't know.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: *Sniff* that last scene was sad, but at least the parents know now. The next chapter I'm going to skip ahead (again), but I need to, to get to the important parts. Until next chapter, please read and review. 


	5. Torture

The Struggle: Chapter 4  
  
A/N: I'm going to skip ahead again; this is going to be about the time when the digidestined find out who the Digimon Emperor is. Also, this chapter will contain violence not appropriate for little children, so you've been warned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I own Digimon!!!  
  
Ken: You wish.  
  
heath 999: I know, honestly I don't.  
  
Emperor: I thought that I was going to have more time in this story.  
  
heath 999: I changed my mind.  
  
Emperor: Who said you can do that?! *Cracks whip at heath 999*  
  
heath 999: *catches whip and wrenches it from the Emperor's grasp* Do you really want to know what I'm like with a whip?  
  
Emperor: Is that a challenge?  
  
Ken: Trust me, you don't want to challenge her; I hear she's worse with a whip than with the duct tape.  
  
Emperor: *Dives under table* Please anything but that!  
  
Ken: You know, you're scary sometimes, heath 999.  
  
heath 999: Thank you, please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Digimon Emperor's base: about two months later  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I yawn and stretch, careful to avoid hurting my shoulder or disturb the still sleeping bundle on my chest.  
  
I grin as best as I could, I'm practically starving to death, and I'm in a prison, but at least I have company.  
  
A yawn interrupts my thoughts, "Morning" says Wormmon sleepily.  
  
Ever since the first night, Wormmon has been sneaking me a sandwich each night, I share it with the digimon across the hallway from me. After a few nights I asked for him to stay, since he seemed as lonely as I am in the base, he said yes after a few days hesitating over what Ken would do to him. Now he keeps me company at night, and sneaks back to the Digimon Emperor well before he finishes school for the day.  
  
'It's good to have company, even if it's not Tigermon.' I think as I watch him stretch in his cute way. The smile fades from my face as I remember Wormmon saying every night that Tigermon still isn't free, 'but at least the digidestined are beating Ken,' I think as I also remember Wormmon's daily reports on how the digidestined are doing.  
  
"Morning," I say making sure that he gets off before I sit up on the cell floor. "I wonder how my parents are doing?" I say with a sigh, knowing how worried sick they must be about me right now.  
  
"Well, what a touching scene, I wish that I had a camera right now." A sarcastic voice interrupts my thoughts, and I look to see the Digimon Emperor standing outside my cell.  
  
"Master! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Wormmon asks frantically.  
  
"I decided to leave the real world, and the pathetic insects, and concentrate on conquering this world with my partner." He says, looking at me.  
  
I snarl, "I AM NOT YOUR PARTNER!!!" I yell, glaring at him.  
  
"Oh, so much hostility for someone who has barely been fed for two months, and has already has been injured in my hands. I need to break that from you right now, if I want a partner, and a mistress."  
  
Digimon appeared in front of the cell, and the door opened, I lunge for it, desperate to get out of this cell, and away from this prison and this monster in front of me. The digimon are faster though; they grab me and wrench my arms behind me before I could get out. I barely manage to hold back a scream as I feel my wounded shoulder, which is still healing, cut open again.  
  
"Chain her in the torture chamber, I'll be there in a moment after dealing with Wormmon." He says, turning to the cowering Wormmon.  
  
"WORMMON!" I yell, worried about my only friend and savior ever since I was captured.  
  
I struggle against the hold of my captors, now not only worrying about myself, but Wormmon too.  
  
They drag me to a room, looking like a medieval dungeon, with chains dangling from the walls, and torture racks in the middle of it.  
  
I gulp, uh-oh.  
  
The digimon chain me to the wall, face towards the wall, and leave. I worry about what's going to happen next, and whether or not I can face it.  
  
I remember all the times that I regretted ever knowing that I backstabbed the digidestined, about how it felt when I found out that Myotismon brainwashed me, about when I revealed that I was the traitor.  
  
*CRACK*  
  
The first lash brings me back to reality, as the first whipping that I ever had in my life starts. I just barely manage to hold back screams as the whip comes down again and again for five times on my back. I whimper as I hear the whip being put away, and then I hear him walk up to me, and slip in between me and the wall.  
  
"You're so beautiful, like a goddess," he says softly, gently stroking my face, I try to get free, but the pain distracted me from doing so. "Why do you resist me so much, we can have the world at our fingertips, your partners already my slave, why not join me?"  
  
"I did it once, and I will regret it for the rest of my life, and I will never join you Ichijouji." I say defiantly.  
  
His face hardens, "Then you can spend the rest of your life in my prison, which won't be long since you're wounds aren't going to be treated." He snaps his fingers, and the digimon that led me here come back to lead me back to the cell. "Reconsider your options, Meghan. Before you end up dead," he says before he turns and leaves.  
  
I curl into a fetal position when I'm back in my cell, and just whimper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Digimon Emperor's base: That night.  
  
~Wormmon's POV~  
  
I wince as I move along.  
  
The beating that master gave me earlier for helping out one of the guardian's still hurts.  
  
But I have to make sure that she's okay.  
  
I know that master will be mad, but I have to help her.  
  
I hear her whimpering all the way down the hallway, and I rush in to see her curled up in a ball, back towards me.  
  
I gasp at the sight of her back.  
  
I didn't know that a whip could do that much damage.  
  
Her back is crisscrossed with them, and that is only from five lashes, I watched master do it from the doorway.  
  
I slowly come in and gently wrap her back with the bandages; I crawl out quietly hoping to not wake her up.  
  
I can hear her whimpering all the way down the hallway.  
  
I know I master is going to be mad.  
  
But I have a feeling I did the right thing.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, that was my first torture scene. I didn't know I had it in me. Even though it doesn't seem significant right now, it will be later on, so there was some point in the violence in the story. Please read and review. 


	6. Illness

The Struggle: Chapter 5  
  
A/N: I'm going to skip ahead two months, *dives behind desk, waiting for the flamers*, to when Cody has gotten the Digiegg of Reliability. This is MAYBE going to be the second-to-last chapter; I'm going to continue with a new fanfic, I don't know yet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: DIGIMON AIN'T MINE!!! GET IT?!  
  
Emperor: TORTURE!!! I LOVE IT!!!  
  
heath 999: I knew that you would like that last chapter.  
  
Emperor: *dancing around the room*  
  
Ken: And I thought you can't dance, heath 999.  
  
heath 999: HEY! I can dance!  
  
Wormmon: Why was there so much torture and violence in the last chapter, Ken?  
  
heath 999: You'll find out this chapter. Please read and review.  
  
Emperor: TORTURE!!! VIOLENCE!!! TORTURE!!!  
  
Ken, Wormmon, and heath 999: *sweatdrop*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Digimon Emperor's base: Two months later  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
Another cough rattles my body.  
  
I might be dying.  
  
Ever since the torture that the Digimon Emperor inflicted about two months ago, I haven't been able to recover.  
  
And that worries me.  
  
Also, I barely see Wormmon anymore bringing me food, so I have been starving.  
  
Not including the fact that I'm sick.  
  
"Meghan? I brought you some food, I'm sorry about not getting it before, but- MEGHAN!"  
  
I barely hear the shattering of dishes as Wormmon drops the tray and runs to my side. I barely feel him nuzzling me gently, trying to find out what's wrong. "I'm getting my master here now, you need help."  
  
I cough, and then croak, "No Wormmon, I don't want to see you in trouble, if Ken finds out that you were down here with me after the last time-" I couldn't finish the sentence, as I break into a fit of coughs again.  
  
"I'm going, even if he beats me to death, you need help." I didn't hear him leave, as I break down in a fit of coughing again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Digimon Emperor's Room: A minute later  
  
~Wormmon's POV~  
  
I hate to do this, but it has to be done for Meghan to live.  
  
"KEN!!!" I yell as loud as I could.  
  
"WHAT THE?! WORMMON! DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO DISTURB ME WHEN I'M SLEEPING, AND TO CALL ME MASTER!!!" Is the angry reply.  
  
Well, at least I got his attention.  
  
"Master, Meghan's sick, I think she's dying,"  
  
"Oh crap! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?!"  
  
He runs to the prison, me at his heels, he reaches the cell, you can hear the coughing all the way down the hallway. Master reaches her, and looks at the wounds that his whip created.  
  
"Oh man, what did I do to you?" I hear him say, sounding not at all like the Digimon Emperor, but the kind and gentle boy that I met long ago.  
  
There's something else that's in his tone that I haven't heard ever since that time.  
  
Regret.  
  
He very gently picks her up, careful of her wounds. "Wormmon, get a cold cloth ready, and the first-aid kit."  
  
I nod, running off to follow his orders.  
  
Hoping.  
  
Praying.  
  
That we're not too late.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ken's Room: Ten minutes later  
  
~Ken's POV~  
  
I gently set her down face-first on the bed. I quickly remove the bandages that seemed to be there for a long time.  
  
I'm horrified at what I see.  
  
They're twice the size of what they're supposed to be.  
  
Also, they look infected.  
  
Quickly, I grab the disinfectant from Wormmon and gently apply it to her wounds.  
  
"Master, you should also check her shoulder, it's probably infected too."  
  
I remove the bandages, and see the shoulder in the same condition, but twice as worse.  
  
"Why did this happen?" I ask myself hoarsely, "Why didn't you join me so we can conquer this game together?"  
  
Finished, I wrap the wounds with fresh bandages, "Wormmon, go outside and see if you can find any plants that can help her, and bring them back." I say, gently injecting her with a tranquilizer to ease the pain.  
  
"Right away master," he says, and I hear him scurrying away to get the plants.  
  
I stare at her 'live, just please live,' is all I think.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Same place: A week later  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I groan, slowly opening my eyes.  
  
Did anybody get the number of the Monochronmon that just ran me over?  
  
Everything hurts.  
  
"Meghan? How do you feel?" An anxious voice says, sounding above me, but I can't be sure, since I don't know which way is up.  
  
Heck, I don't know my own name right now.  
  
"Ken?" I croak, slowly getting focused.  
  
"Yeah, it's me, are you okay?"  
  
"Well considering I just got over an illness that almost killed me, I'm dandy." I say, slowly sitting up, surprised to find myself in the Digimon Emperor's room instead of my cell, and the fact that I'm wearing bandages over my injuries and a sling on my good shoulder.  
  
"So you won't aggravate the injury more," he explains gesturing to the sling.  
  
I nod, looking around the room.  
  
"Why don't you join my side, we can beat this game together." He says, gently supporting me.  
  
I sigh in exasperation, wincing at the pain it caused, "Ken, for the last time I'm not- what did you say?" I ask, realizing the last words that came out of his mouth.  
  
"We can beat this game together, and become champions of the digital world game." He says as if it's the easiest thing in the world.  
  
I stare at him, shocked.  
  
He thinks the digital world is a game?  
  
It would explain why he tortured me; he thought I would be okay, that he wasn't really injuring me.  
  
"Ken, do you remember one incident during the whole time that you were in the real world that you saw digimon in the real world?" I ask.  
  
He hesitated, "once, at the soccer game," then I see his face change to horror as his words sink in.  
  
"Do you think a game could be real and part of it be at the soccer game?" I ask gently, dreading the answer.  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! It can't be true! I couldn't have really been doing this to real beings!" He yells, and throws himself to the ground sobbing, and right that moment, I see his Digimon Emperors uniform dissolve into gray clothing.  
  
I leave the room, and see Wormmon waiting anxiously outside. "Is he okay?" Are the first words out of his mouth.  
  
I sigh, remembering how devastated I was when I found out that Myotismon brainwashed me. "I hope so, give him some time."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Same Place: Hours later  
  
Ken finally stumbles out, looking like he's in shock.  
  
In all honesty, I can understand.  
  
"Master! Are you okay?" Wormmon anxiously asks.  
  
I see Ken cringe at his title, "Wormmon, never call me that title again." He looks at me, "you ready to go?"  
  
"What about your slaves and Tigermon?" I ask, worried about the other digimon that live here.  
  
"I let them go, and deactivated the rings and spirals."  
  
"MEGHAN!"  
  
"TIGERMON!" I yell, hugging my digimon with my good arm.  
  
"What did he do to you?" he asks, noticing the sling on my arm, and then getting ready to attack.  
  
I kneel down at his level, "remember when I was brainwashed by Myotismon, well about the same thing happened to him."  
  
As we head to the exit, Ken whispers to me: "Thanks."  
  
"Anytime," is my reply.  
  
As we step outside, I blink at the blinding light, not used to it after such a long time in darkness.  
  
"MEGHAN!!!" A voice shouts.  
  
"T.K., KARI, boy have you changed!" I say hugging them.  
  
"KEN?!" Is next from a boy who I don't know.  
  
"I have deactivated everything, I'm going home, and I'm no longer a threat to the digital world." Is his reply, walking away with Wormmon next to him.  
  
"Well, uh, we better go home then." is the reply from Kari, "Meghan, we also found this a few days ago, here, it has your crest on it." Kari says, handing me an egg with the symbol of loyalty on it.  
  
Right that moment, a bright flash of light attracted my attention, and I pull my digivice out just in time to see it transform into a silver-lined, oval shaped device. "Hey, you're part of the new digidestined!" I hear from the boy who looks like Tai.  
  
I ignore him, "lets go home," anxious to see my parents again. "I'll explain everything that happened to me tomorrow."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meghan's families Apartment: That night  
  
I took a deep breath, and ring the doorbell.  
  
The door opens immediately, and an astonished "Meghan?" comes from the other side.  
  
"Yes it's me, mom."  
  
"I thought that you were dead, when T.K. came with your backpack." she trails off, sobbing, as she hugs me, careful to avoid my arm.  
  
"I have a lot to explain, but I just want you to know that I love you." I say while hugging her back with tears streaming down my face as I feel dad hugs me from behind.  
  
It reminds me what happened four years ago, when I went to them after getting away from Myotismon.  
  
I once again returned home at last.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Jeez, that was a long chapter, the longest I've written so far, but at least Ken got reality back to him, and Meghan's home. The next one isn't going to be as long. Until then, please read and review. 


	7. Aftermaths

The Struggle: Chapter 6  
  
A/N: Sorry about the age thing, I kinda forgot with all these sick and twisted ideas running through my head. The next part is going to be about Arukenimon and Blackwargreymon, and then the last one, is going to be Oikawa and Malomyotismon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't have any money, and I don't own Digimon, so please don't sue.  
  
Emperor: I can't believe I'm gone now.  
  
heath 999: That means that I don't need you anymore. Bye! *Shoves Emperor out the door.*  
  
Wormmon: Don't let Yolei read this chapter.  
  
heath 999: No kidding, please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meghan's families Apartment: An hour later  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I look at my parent's faces, studying them after telling them everything that happened.  
  
I see their emotions running across their face: anger, sadness, and maybe a little understanding and sympathy for Ken.  
  
"We'd better get you to the hospital to have them check you for malnutrition, and your wounds." dad finally says, starting to get up.  
  
"Will you allow me to go to the Digital World after all this happening?" I ask, dreading the worse.  
  
"Can we really stop you?" is the answer from mom with a smile on her face.  
  
I chuckle, "not really."  
  
"Then we can't stop you, but please be more careful. We don't want to lose you again."  
  
"With the lot I work with, it'll be hard, but I'll try. Lets go to the hospital."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kari's and Tai's Apartment: The next day  
  
~Tai's POV~  
  
She's changed.  
  
She's gotten taller, about five four, and the same age as I am, from her e- mails, fifteen years old. Her hair is about the same length, she's wearing light green dress pants, and a light green t-shirt, and even despite the imprisonment she just told us about, she still has a deep tan.  
  
I don't know whether to kill Ken or forgive him for what he did to her.  
  
She has scars that will be with her the rest of her life.  
  
She is now on a health plan that will last her at least a few months, because he nearly starved her to death.  
  
Yet, she still forgives him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Same Place: Same time  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
"How did you find the armor digiegg?" I ask, looking at the other digidestined, old and new, somehow Mimi managed to get here from America, probably by digiport.  
  
"Our digivices can find armor digieggs, and we tracked the signal to a cave, and to our surprise, T.K. was able to pick it up, because usually only a person who shows that trait can pick it up." Kari explains.  
  
"I think that Ken shouldn't be trusted, look at what he did to Meghan, and the rest of the digital world." says the boy named Cody angrily.  
  
"People make mistakes, though, and he's changed. He wouldn't have deactivated the rings and spirals if he didn't." Davis counters.  
  
"I think that we should trust him, Davis is right people do change under the right circumstances." T.K. says.  
  
"Thanks, T.Q." Davis replies.  
  
I hear the arguments rise from all the digidestined, all from the old wanting Ken to join, except Tai, and Matt. The new having split sides about it, Kari, T.K., and Davis wanting him to join, Cody against it.  
  
Yolei is in the middle of the argument, wanting to give more time before she decides.  
  
I clear my throat, and everyone turns to me: "I think that we should let him join the group."  
  
There is shocked silence as the others absorb the words.  
  
"WHAT?! WHY?!" is the first words that explode out of Cody's mouth. "After all that monster did to you, you want to forgive him?"  
  
"One event, one piece of evidence, one incident, can change your life. Permanently. People make mistakes, what you have to do is forgive them for those mistakes and then move on. Do you think that Gatomon and even me would be here talking to you about this if the older digidestined didn't forgive us? You can't live in the past and hold grudges on people for their actions, you have to move on, never forget what happened, but move on also, and forgive." I say.  
  
"Wow, that must have been a heck of a four years there, Meghan." Izzy comments after my speech.  
  
"I've been thinking about this ever since I joined you guys to fight Myotismon, Izzy." I say with a sigh. "I have to go now, my parents are probably worried about me."  
  
Just as I'm leaving, I hear Davis ask: "What did she mean by all that?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Odaiba Park: Hours later  
  
I walk along the pathway, needing the exercise to keep my appetite up.  
  
I stop when I see a familiar figure sitting near the lake, looking at the water.  
  
Ken.  
  
I walk slowly towards him, and sit next to him.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" I ask, looking at the lakes surface.  
  
He looks at me, startled, "yes, it is."  
  
"You know, you aren't the first person to turn evil, and destroy the digidestined." I say honestly to him.  
  
"I'm probably the only one to torture living creatures, and try to take over the digital world, not to mention what I did to you." he replies, looking to see that the sling is off, but it shows even more the starved state that I'm in.  
  
"People make mistakes, I should be the one who knows that the most." I counter.  
  
"Yeah, but you were brainwashed, I did it for no reason at all."  
  
"You thought it was a game, that's understandable."  
  
"Tell that to the others."  
  
"The others will forgive you in time, like they forgave me, no matter how many times you apologize, the only way to show that you're sorry is to make up for your mistakes. Actions speak louder than words. Also, the digidestined might not offer their friendship right now, but they might forgive you, and sometimes that's even better than friendship." I say.  
  
There's silence now, as we watch the sunset together.  
  
"It's beautiful, way different than in the digital world." I comment after a moment of silence.  
  
"There's something more beautiful than the sunset right now," Ken says, turning to me.  
  
"Oh?" I say with a blush.  
  
"I was wondering, well if you would like to watch the sunset here again with me, sometime." he says, blushing even more than me.  
  
I smile, "I would like that."  
  
"Thanks, I have to go now, I'll keep your words in mind, Meghan." he says, turning to the exit of the park.  
  
I watch him leave; having a feeling that everything is going to be fine with him now.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know, some people might be unhappy about the choice, but it was either that, or Tai, and no offense to Tai lovers, but I thought this would go better with the plot. Next time: Tai romance. Also about T.K. being able to pick up the digiegg, I think he got that trait when he chased Kari to the dark ocean that was why he could pick it up. Please read and review. 


	8. Problems

The Struggle: Chapter 7  
  
A/N: This is going to skip ahead again, but not as far as before, until after Ken returns back to the digital world, and right after Thundermon is destroyed. Also, this is going to be a Tai/Meghan romance, sorry, but a few wires were crossed along the way, and there was some confusion, so Ken and Meghan is going to have more of a brother/sister relationship.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I'll never own Digimon or it's merchandise.  
  
Ken: I can't believe the Digimon Emperor ended like that.  
  
heath 999: Do you really want to know how it would've ended?  
  
Ken: Sure!  
  
heath 999: *pops in the video "The Digimon Emperor's Last Stand" Enjoy!  
  
Wormmon: Cool effects.  
  
heath 999: Please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Digital Desert: A few days later  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
"I don't believe it," I stammer at the sight of the newly formed digimon. "The last time that this happened was at the Internet battle."  
  
"What is it?" I hear Davis ask.  
  
"My guess is when two digimon combine to become more powerful, but that's just a guess."  
  
"So Stingmon and Ex-Veemon combined together?"  
  
"I would say so."  
  
There is silence now, as all of us, including Ken, look at the digimon standing before us, where there used to be two.  
  
"Lets go try to destroy that base." Ken says after a moment of silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tamachi Apartments: Where Ken lives: That night  
  
I knock politely on the door of Ken's apartment.  
  
I need to talk to him.  
  
About what happened.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"So, that's it then." Ken commented after the base was destroyed.  
  
"Yeah, hey Ken, we could use another team member." Davis said, offering his hand to Ken.  
  
'Take the offer, Ken.' I think silently urging him to shake Davis's hand.  
  
Ken, in one motion.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
The door opening interrupts my thoughts as someone who I assume is Kens mother opens the door.  
  
"Hello, I was wondering if Ken's around, I'm a friend of his." I say, politely bowing in front of her.  
  
"What's your name?" She asks suspiciously, understandable since probably Ken has about a hundred fan girls stopping at his home claiming to be a friend of his.  
  
"Meghan?" A voice answers for me, and I see Ken standing behind his mom, "it's all right, mama. She's a friend."  
  
I walk in the neat apartment, and remove my shoes, and then walk into the neater room of Ken's.  
  
"Do you have anything that's not educational?" I ask, and then wince, knowing how bad it sounds.  
  
"Not really," Ken replies, taking it as a fact instead of an insult.  
  
Leafmon bounces over to Ken and nuzzles him. "I know that you're here to talk about today, so lets get it over with." Ken says, getting right to the point.  
  
"Why didn't you take Davis's offer?"  
  
"He forgives me, but I don't forgive myself, and Cody certainly doesn't forgive me."  
  
"Remember what I told you, some of them will not forgive you right away, but it's your actions that will earn that trust, and about you not being able to forgive yourself, that will take time, too. You might never be able to forgive yourself for what you did, but that doesn't mean that you leave the digital world to suffer because of that." I point out.  
  
"Do you need any help with catching up with school? It's the least I can do." Ken says, after a moment of silence.  
  
"No, my parents managed to convince the principle to have me take the grade that I'm supposed to be in next year, so I'm going to skip a year. Where did you find your crest anyway?" I ask to change the subject.  
  
"On the way back through the desert, when I changed back to my normal self."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Odaiba Park: The next night  
  
I walk slowly through the park, a tradition ever since I got back from the digital world.  
  
"Meghan?" I hear someone ask from behind me. I turn to see Tai awkwardly standing a few feet away. "Your parents said that I could find you here, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes."  
  
"Sure," I reply, sitting down on a nearby bench.  
  
He sits nervously next to me, "Meghan, I was wondering, that uh, well, uh, ever since you came back from the digital world, that-" he pauses.  
  
"That what?"  
  
"You're more beautiful than when you left," he says quietly, looking at the ground. "Even with your scars, you're beautiful."  
  
"Tai-"  
  
"I know what you're going to say, that you have to go to the digital world again someday to protect it, but I'll go with you, I don't know how, but even if I have to go through the computer myself, I'll go and guard the digital world with you."  
  
I just listened, stunned as he continues on.  
  
"I was devastated when I found out that you were captured by the digimon emperor, I wanted to try in every way possible to rescue you, but I knew that if I tried, I might've ended up in the same position, or worse."  
  
"I never knew," I stammer after a moment of silence.  
  
"You wouldn't have known, if I didn't tell you."  
  
"What about Sora? I thought you liked her?"  
  
"Sora seems to be attracted to Matt, and I stopped liking her as a girlfriend a short time after the hairpin incident. Don't ask." He says, after seeing the bewildered look on my face. "So, would you like to go to the movies Friday night?"  
  
I smile, "I love to."  
  
"Great, I'll walk you home."  
  
Slowly, Tai and me walk hand in hand towards my home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Digital World: A few days later  
  
I stare at horror at the digimon Arukenimon just created.  
  
A Blackwargreymon.  
  
And none, not even the older digidestined, can digivolve beyond a Champion.  
  
Except Davis and Ken, when they DNA digivolve.  
  
And now Ken's gone because of Cody.  
  
"We're doomed," is the only words out of my mouth.  
  
Kari looks at me desperately, "is there any way for you to get the digimon to digivolve?" she asks.  
  
I shake my head, "if there was, I would've done it when Arikenimon showed up."  
  
"Terra Destroyer!" Blackwargreymon roars as he starts to attack, aiming right towards us.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry if it dragged, but there were some points that were covered that needed to be covered. Also, about the school thing, that was there because after four months, with no way of learning anything, you can't go to school, unless of course, you're like Ken, a genius, so don't flame me about it. Until next chapter, please read and review. 


	9. Bombshell

The Struggle: Chapter 8  
  
A/N: Sorry if the last chapter sucked, I hope that this one will be better. I have to skip ahead for a reason, to keep the plot going, and to keep the story interesting. Please read and review, even if you didn't like the chapter, I would like to know ways to improve my story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Wormmon: *crying* IT WAS SO SAD!!!  
  
heath 999: Are you glad I finished it like the I did now?  
  
Wormmon: Yes, I'm glad.  
  
heath 999: Where's Ken?  
  
Wormmon: He's still staring at the television screen. I think he's in shock.  
  
heath 999: Oh.  
  
Wormmon: You seem depressed.  
  
heath 999: I am, nobody reviewed from my last chapter, I'm afraid I lost both of them.  
  
Wormmon: I'm sure somebody will review.  
  
heath 999: I hope so, please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Same Place: Same Time  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
"Everyone get out of the way!" I yell, trying to get everyone to safety before the attack hits, knowing that I didn't have enough time...  
  
"Spiking Strike!"  
  
I let out a gasp of relief when Stingmon's attack diverts Blackwargreymon's attack away from us.  
  
"Tigermon! Armor Digivolve!" I yell.  
  
A beam of silver light shoots from my digivice going to my D-terminal, and my single armor egg comes out, "Digi-Armor Energize!" is the two words that come out of my mouth.  
  
"Tigermon Armor digivolve to: Cougarmon, the cry of Loyalty!"  
  
Cougarmon is taller than Raidramon, but not as big as Panthermon. His silver armor covers his head, chest and body, showing his black and orange stripes beneath the armor, and on his legs and trademark tail. The crest of loyalty is on the back of his head, only seen when he is not facing you.  
  
"Try your best," I say encouragingly, knowing that's the only thing I can say to him considering he's fighting a Mega.  
  
"What made you come back?" I ask Ken questioningly, tearing my eyes away from the slaughter that was happening on the battlefield.  
  
"Well, uh, I thought about the team, and I finally took your advice about it." Ken starts.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Terra Destroyer!"  
  
The explosion is enormous, and the last thing I remember is hitting my head on a rock.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the last Destiny Stone: A month later  
  
My mouth is hanging open.  
  
I don't believe it.  
  
One of the guardians here, protecting the world.  
  
Azulongmon.  
  
"Meghan?"  
  
'I don't believe it, I heard about them in legends, but I heard that they don't make contact with the digidestined,' I think as I stare at the guardian.  
  
"Meghan!"  
  
'They keep out of affairs, leaving only the digidestined to battle the evil, and never interfere unless if there's a real danger.'  
  
"MEGHAN!"  
  
Startled out of my thoughts, I look at the others, "Yes?"  
  
"Who's that?" Davis asks, speaking for the group.  
  
"Azulongmon, the keeper of the spheres of Light and Hope, and the guardian of the Eastern Hemisphere."  
  
Everyone stares at me, "You mean there's more than one guardian? The other one being you?"  
  
"There are five to be exact, Davis, including me."  
  
Azulongmon turns to me, "It is good to see you healthy and well, the last time I saw you was when I opened the portal for you to come to protect the digital world."  
  
I stare at him, "You did that?"  
  
"Yes, and I am also the one who got you out of the jam in the forest. Too bad Myotismon got his claws on you before me and the other guardians could stop him."  
  
I glare at him, angry beyond words, "You mean, that if you kept an eye on me, everything that has happened to me wouldn't have happened?" I say very quietly with a slight edge in my voice.  
  
There is silence, as time seems to stop.  
  
Azulongmon is thinking: 'This is going to go down bad no matter how I put this.'  
  
Finally, after what seems hours, the shoe is dropped down: "Yes."  
  
I don't say anything; I just turn my heel and leave, heading back to the real world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere else: Hours later  
  
~General POV~  
  
It is a fabric of time.  
  
Nothing else.  
  
Four beings float around a rock, jutting out of a non-existing ground.  
  
There is one figure on the rock.  
  
Gennai.  
  
"Well, that went well," one of the beings spoke.  
  
"You don't have to be sarcastic," says Gennai sharply.  
  
"Oh yeah, informing the fifth guardian that it was our faults about what happened eight years ago was brilliant. Why don't we also tell her what that monster implanted in her? Or tell Ken that he has a dark spore in his body that made him the Digimon Emperor? I'm sure that they will react well to that news also. Why don't we just try to destroy the digidestined group before they destroy Arukenimon, let alone who created her?" Ebuwonmon retorts.  
  
"Look, I'll talk to Meghan, but Azulongmon, you did sure screw things up by telling her that we didn't try to stop Myotismon from taking her." Gennai answers.  
  
"I know, but someone had to tell her, she still can't keep blaming herself on things that never happened. She still does that, not as often as before, but she does. All of us should know the consequences from Ken." Azulongmon says in defense.  
  
"It is a pity, she was really getting to Ken before this." Baihumon says.  
  
"Yes, she was." Gennai says with a sigh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meghan's Apartment: That night  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I refuse any phone calls and e-mails from the digidestined.  
  
Why?  
  
Why did they do that to me?  
  
"Meghan?"  
  
"Yes Tigermon?"  
  
"Why don't you forgive and forget about what happened?"  
  
I look at him, seeing the anguish in his blue eyes, probably the same anguish in my eyes.  
  
"Because-"  
  
A knock interrupts what I was going, "Meghan? Can I speak to you?" My mom's voice speaks a moment later.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What happened?" There is no beating around the bush; she goes straight to the point.  
  
"It could've been stopped, I could've lived a normal life, instead of living with that monster. I always believed it was something that couldn't be prevented, and now I was told today by someone that was watching everything that happened during that time, that it could've been prevented if they kept a better eye on me."  
  
She just hugs me, and the only sound that fills the room is the sobs that come from both of us.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, that was a twist at the last minute. The next chapter will be up soon, until then, I'm hoping for reviews, so please read and review. 


	10. Repairing

The Struggle: Chapter 9  
  
A/N: It's getting to the end of the saga here, folks. I'm definantly not going to continue into the next season, but I might cover some bases that weren't covered in the story, like the Internet battle, and what Ken did in the last chapter that changed his mind. This is the last part: Oikawa and Malomyotismon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon is mine! All Mine! *Sees lawyers running with lawsuits in hand towards her* I was joking! It ain't mine.  
  
Ken: WHERE ARE THEY?!  
  
heath 999: Who?  
  
Ken: THE, THE, PEOPLE IF YOU CALL THEM THAT, WHO WROTE THE PLOT FOR DIGIMON!  
  
heath 999: I don't know.  
  
Ken: I'M GOING TO HUNT THEM DOWN AND KILL THEM! HOW DARE DO THEY DO THAT TO ME!  
  
heath 999: He's taking it well.  
  
Wormmon: We should stop him, before he carries out on his threat.  
  
heath 999: Nah, he'll be fine. Please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meghan's Apartment: A few days later  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I look out the window of my room.  
  
I haven't made any attempt of contacting the digidestined ever since that fateful day.  
  
I want to get away from everyone for a while.  
  
I look at the clock, great; I can go to the digital world without bumping into the other digidestined, since they're still in school.  
  
"Tigermon," I say to wake up my sleeping partner on my bed.  
  
"Yes Meghan?"  
  
"Lets go to the digital world, you need to get your energy back anyway."  
  
I pick him up, and yell the words as I hold my digivice to the computer: "Digiport open!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Server Island: Formerly Meghan's Campsite: An hour later  
  
I sit at the edge of the lake, Tigermon lying nervously next to me.  
  
"Do you think it's kind of dangerous to be here all alone, since we don't know where Blackwargreymon and Arukenimon are?" Tigermon asks.  
  
I barely hear the question; I just stare at the lake, hoping to get some answers by just thinking about what happened over and over again.  
  
"You know, they weren't the only ones to screw up."  
  
I whirl around at the new voice, preparing for a battle if the circumstances dictate.  
  
Ken.  
  
"What are you doing out of school early?" I ask, surprised to see him standing there.  
  
"Parent-teacher conference, I was working on the computer when all of a sudden the digiport showed up with your signal, so I came to look for you."  
  
I sigh as he sits down next to me; Wormmon curled up in his lap. "You're probably wondering why I left so abruptly that day, and why I haven't contacted anyone ever since."  
  
"No, I already understand, I probably would've done the same thing."  
  
"Guess the new digidestined are mad at me now, huh?"  
  
"They want answers, they aren't mad at you."  
  
"To think, everything that had happened to me could've been prevented if they just kept a better eye on me."  
  
"Yeah, and everything that happened to me could've been prevented if I didn't dip my digivice in the dark ocean. Things happen in certain ways, the only thing that you can do is ride it out and hope at the end that everything will be okay."  
  
"I will never forgive them."  
  
"Someone once told me that actions speak louder than words, and that the only thing to repair any damage is to show that you're sorry by changing your actions. Didn't they save you countless times after that?"  
  
". Yes"  
  
"Then I say that they have earned the right to be forgiven. Come on, the others have been worried about you ever since Blackwargreymon has called a temporary truce."  
  
"He has?"  
  
"Yes, in the battle that you so conveniently walked out on."  
  
I flush, embarrassed: "Sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it, let's go."  
  
Slowly, Ken and I walk to the nearest digiport.  
  
And back to the rest of the team.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Real World: Hours Later  
  
I look at the young generation of digidestined in front of me.  
  
"What happened?" Are the first words out of Davis's mouth.  
  
I look down, "I owe you an explanation, Kari, T.K., the rest of the older digidestined, and Ken already know it, and understand, but I never told anyone else except my parents. I will explain it to you now."  
  
Slowly, painstakingly, I tell my story from beginning to end, not leaving one detail out, as the horrified digidestined listened on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Izzy's Apartment: A week later  
  
I watch as Imperialdramon flies away, becoming a speck in the sky before I can even blink.  
  
I'm worried.  
  
Digimon are now appearing in the real world, and digiports are opening all over the world.  
  
The others left to stop the threats around the world; I decided to stay to keep an eye on Japan.  
  
As long as Arukenimon keeps quiet for the day, everything will be fine.  
  
I'm sure.  
  
'At least the others have forgiven me' I think as I wander the streets on patrol for any trouble, Tigermon in "stuffed toy mode" in my arms.  
  
Also, the fact that Tigermon can digivolve to Ultimate again will make sure that everything is okay.  
  
Little did I know how wrong I am.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Same place: Same time  
  
~General POV~  
  
Two pairs of eyes watched from an alleyway.  
  
"Darn! That brat just had to stay behind to keep an eye on Japan." One of them says, sounding like a human, but not totally one.  
  
"What are we going to do, sweetums? We can't kidnap all the children and follow our plans with her running around, maybe finding out what we're doing." The other one replies, sounding the same way.  
  
The first one who had spoken didn't say anything; she just reaches for her cellular phone.  
  
"Boss? It's me, one of the brats decided to stay behind to patrol Japan. .Which one? That Meghan brat. . Oh, okay."  
  
She clicks shut the telephone, looking at her counterpart: "Change of plans."  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"They are."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Odaiba Park: An hour later  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I walk slowly through the park, with Tigermon sleeping in my arms, watching the kids play on the playground.  
  
Then stop dead in my tracks when I see Mummymon on a swing next to a little boy.  
  
Uh-oh  
  
I slip quickly behind a tree, trying to keep out of sight so Mummymon doesn't see me.  
  
I gently try to shake Tigermon awake, "Tigermon, wake up! I need you to digivolve so we can scare Mummymon away."  
  
"Really, digidestined, I thought that you had more sense than that."  
  
I whirl around seeing Arukenimon standing behind me in a cluster of trees that only at the angle that I'm at you can see her inside.  
  
And she's in digimon form.  
  
I gulp, knowing that I'm screwed because Tigermon can't digivolve without causing panic.  
  
And on top of that, having all these kids around when they battle.  
  
Oh, yeah, definantly screwed.  
  
"Come with me, and nobody will be hurt," she says mockingly, "including your precious little digimon."  
  
There's one thing to be said about me.  
  
When I'm mad, I don't think straight.  
  
When I'm angry, I do things I do things that I regret.  
  
When I'm po'ed (pissed off) I do both.  
  
Right now I'm in the latter.  
  
I gently set down Tigermon, and rush towards Arukenimon, "Foolish girl! You'll never learn! Spider thread!" Are the last words I hear before everything goes black.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Yes, my character gets on the list for the person who gets kidnapped a lot in Digimon fanfic history, in fanfics written by one author. The next chapter is going to have something called a bombshell, if you thought the last ones were big, this will probably blow you out of the water. 


	11. Spore

The Struggle: Chapter 10  
  
A/N: Bomshell city here, if you don't see it coming.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I will own Digimon someday!!! Someday I tell you! Someday! *Cackles manically*  
  
Wormmon: I think she's gone off the deep end.  
  
Ken: I NEED TO FIND OUT WHERE THE PEOPLE WHO WROTE THE PLOT FOR DIGIMON.  
  
heath 999: I love this chapter.  
  
Wormmon: Great, I'm surrounded by nutcases.  
  
heath 999: It will be mine, all mine.  
  
Ken: I NEED TO FIND OUT!!! KILL THE PLOT MAKERS!!!  
  
Wormmmon: *sweatdrop*  
  
Wormmon: Please read and review, and HELP ME!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Moving truck: That night (A/N: It looked like a moving truck, but I'm not sure.)  
  
I moan as I slowly come to.  
  
Why does this always happen to me?  
  
Do I just have a big target on my back that says: "I'm the fifth guardian! Kidnap me!"  
  
I try to move, but I feel my arms bound behind my back, and panic comes with that knowledge, knowing that there's no way to defend myself.  
  
"Ah so you're awake," a voice makes me twist my head around to see a Asian- looking man with a purple trench coat staring down at me.  
  
"I need you for a certain reason, but not just yet. So try to make yourself comfortable." He says with an evil laugh that sends a chill down my spine.  
  
Twisting my body for several moments, I manage to get into sitting position, and push myself so my back is against a wall, in a corner so I can't be caught off guard.  
  
Looking around I see several children huddled against the other side of the truck, looking happy for some reason, including the boy I saw talking to Mummymon.  
  
Leaning against the wall is Arukenimon, back in her human disguise.  
  
Do these kids have any clue what danger they're in?  
  
"What do you want with me and all these other kids?" I ask angrily, afraid to actually know.  
  
"All will be revealed when the guest of honor shows up." is the answer from the mysterious man.  
  
I shudder, not even wanting to think who the guest of honor is.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Where the digidestined landed: Same time  
  
~Tai's POV~  
  
"MEGHAN!!!"  
  
"Calm down, Tai, she's probably forgot to meet us here. We are running a little late."  
  
"She still would be here, Sora, she would want to make sure everything's okay."  
  
"Guys! Boy am I glad to see you! Meghan is missing again!" Tigermon says, running up to us.  
  
"Sheesh! What is this? The fiftieth time?!" Is Davis's answer.  
  
"What happened?" I ask ignoring Davis and trying to get answers.  
  
"I don't know, I fell asleep in Meghan's arms, and when I woke up I found myself next to a tree in the park."  
  
"What are we going to do? We can't tell Meghan's parents that their daughter is missing again! She'll never see the light of day when we do find her." Joe points out.  
  
"Look, I'll call Meghan's parents from my house, and tell them that we're having a girls sleepover, and she's too busy to call." Sora says, "that'll buy us some time."  
  
"Okay, lets start looking tomorrow." I say, going into leader mode.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Moving Van: The next day  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
"Wakey, wakey, little hostage, it's time for your apperance."  
  
The cold voice of my captor wakes me up from an unsettling dream, about when I first ended up at Myotismon's.  
  
"I'm not yo-" my words are cut off as a gag is shoved roughly in my mouth, and tied securely behind my head.  
  
"Show time," I hear him whisper as the doors to the back open, and sunlight that I haven't seen in a day comes pouring through.  
  
He grabs me and roughly hauls me to my feet, I resist, but he keeps an iron grip on me.  
  
"And if that's not convincing enough for you, Ken, maybe this is," I hear Arukenimon say as I'm shoved not-so-gently up to the doors.  
  
"MEGHAN!!!" I hear Tai scream at the sight of me.  
  
I try to warn them, but it's no use with the gag.  
  
I'm hauled backwards as Ken steps through the doorway, and pushed to the ground. Ken runs up to me concern showing on his face as he removes the gag.  
  
"It's a-"  
  
*SLAM*  
  
"-trap."  
  
I sigh in relief as the ropes that held my arms in place for about a day are removed.  
  
"Do you know what's going on?"  
  
"I wish I knew, these nuts aren't telling me anything."  
  
"Really, I thought you understood more than that to call us insane." Says the smooth voice of our captor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Same place: A half-hour later  
  
"Arukenimon, why don't you go see if we've stopped yet." Oikawa says, looking at the digimon.  
  
"Yes, master," she says, turning to the front.  
  
Ken and I glance at eachother, probably thinking the same thing: 'Arukenimon has a master? And it's Oikawa?'  
  
"We lost them, and we're stopped for now. Everything's ready." She says, coming back.  
  
Suddenly without warning, Oikawa lunges and grabs Ken by the arms, effectively twisting them behind his back. I try to stop him, but Arukenimon repeats the motion with me, and starts dragging me to where the rope, that held me captive so long, lay.  
  
She quickly ties me up, and then kicks my legs out from underneath me, and I land on the floor with a grunt on my butt. Looking over, I see Ken getting the same treatment.  
  
"There was something was created long ago," Oikawa starts to explain, as Ken and me start to try to back away, only to be stopped by Arukenimon. "The dark spore was created as not for one host, but two. One half was made to make the host pure evil, and a genius that excels at everything that they try at. The other half wiped memories and replaced them with ones that whoever injected them with the spore, would have until otherwise. Only the strongest magic could reverse it. That half also had the power of brainwashing, able to make anyone believe anything. Each half has the power of the other half in it. The first half has the ability to wipe memories, and the second half has evil in it, but not the genius part, or as powerful evil as the other one."  
  
Ken and I stare at him, horrified and stunned as we try to scramble to our feet.  
  
"It grows on the darkness of the host, it gets more powerful as the darkness in the host gets more powerful. Out of all the dark spores that were launched to be injected, only two have actually implanted themselves into hosts. One of the hosts is Ken you got the pure evil half. The other one was injected long ago, created just for this sole purpose."  
  
He looks at me, a pure evil smile on his face.  
  
"The second one was injected into you, Meghan, when you first were captured by Myotismon. The second half when you were brainwashed by Myotismon."  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: BOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM THE QUEEN OF ALL BOMBSHELLS!!! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!!! That was fun, if you think that was interesting, you haven't seen anything yet. Please read and review. 


	12. Struggle

The Struggle: Chapter 11  
  
A/N: I'm planning to wrap this series up soon. Probably a few chapters from this one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon ain't mine.  
  
heath 999: Well, I'm back to normal now, and Ken's sent to a psychologist at least until he can calm down, so it's me and Wormmon now.  
  
Wormmon: I can't believe you do this to Ken and Meghan in this chapter.  
  
heath 999: It's something that all obsessive fan girls do to the one that they like as the favorite.  
  
Wormmon: Humans are strange.  
  
heath 999: You haven't seen anything yet. Please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Moving truck: Same time as before  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I stare at him, horrified.  
  
There is something called a dark spore?  
  
It turned Ken evil, maybe even into the Digimon Emperor?  
  
There's one in me, and it brainwashed me into believing Myotismon?  
  
This is too much.  
  
"Now, without further ado, I need to get this done." Our captor says, ignoring the horrified looks on our faces.  
  
"What made the effects of the brainwashing reverse?" I ask, seeing that if we just buy some more time, we could be on our feet and away from this nut; we were already both on our knees.  
  
He waves it off, "I'll answer all that afterwards, right now, I want to explain one thing: The dark spore was made for two different hosts, but combined the dark spore is more powerful, even though each half becomes less powerful, the host is still partly brainwashed, and becomes a genius, but not as much as if only one half is implanted in them." He gestures to the children, "These children already know all about it, and are excited about it's possibilities, I'm just fulfilling that promise."  
  
Ken and I glance at eachother, probably wondering how much *exactly* he told these children.  
  
He pulls out of his pocket something that looks like a scanning device, "Now, there's no more dark spores, so I have to take a sample from each of you." I whip my head around when I feel a restraining hand on my shoulder, effectively holding me down.  
  
Arukenimon.  
  
"You're insane," I turn my head around back to the Oikawa at the sound of the voice, when Ken says these words.  
  
"Don't worry, it won't hurt that much, it's just a transfer of data." He says approaching a very pale Ken.  
  
He places a hand on Ken's shoulder, the same way Arukenimon is doing to me now, brushing the hair into his face, and places the scanner on the back of his neck.  
  
A scream immediately comes from Ken as a red light on the top of the device goes off. You can hear it echoing in the truck.  
  
"KEN!!!" I yell, struggling against the hold of Arukenimon.  
  
I see him trying, struggling to try to get loose, with no avail.  
  
He turns towards me, trying to get away from the monster's grasp, I see his eyes glazed over in pain, tears filling them as I hear the words: "Where's Davis? Wormmon?"  
  
Then he goes limp.  
  
"KEN!!!" I yell again, desperate, and scared of what was happening.  
  
"Don't worry your next," the monster says to me, removing the device from Ken with a grin that sends chills down my spine, as he lets go of Ken, and he falls limply to the floor.  
  
He presses a button twice on the thing, it beeps, and he smiles again, satisfied.  
  
He walks over to me, taking Arukenimon's place behind me; brushing my hair out the way, exposing the back of my neck. I look at the unmoving form of Ken, fear filling me, as I notice for the first time.  
  
That how much danger both Ken and I are in.  
  
Then, I feel the cold metal of the device as it presses against the back of my own neck.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I scream as raw, blinding pain that I never felt before goes shooting up my neck. I struggle, trying to get free, and get away from the pain.  
  
Minutes pass, without any sign of relief.  
  
Everything's fading out now, I see blackness at the edges of my vision, just barely seeing the kids that want so much to be like Ken.  
  
Then everything goes black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Moving truck: A few hours later  
  
Blackness.  
  
That's all I can see.  
  
From what seems miles away, I can hear, "Who's next?" from one person, and another person saying, "You don't want to be like me, trust me."  
  
Dazed, I open my eyes and slowly lift my head up to see Oikawa holding the scanner to one of the children's necks.  
  
Implanting the dark spore.  
  
I look over to see, to my relief that Ken's awake.  
  
Then helplessly, I just watch as Oikawa implants each child with the spore.  
  
Afterwards, Oikawa turns to both of us, sitting up now, hands still tied behind our backs. "Now, to answer your previous question about who reversed the brainwashing was Wizardmon, it's a pity that afterwards the dark spore never reactivated, but I guess you didn't have enough darkness in you to have it work. Now, Ken on the other hand, had darkness to go around, and that helped the spore keep on growing."  
  
I stare at him, "how do you know all this information?"  
  
"That's for me to know, and you to find out. Now-"  
  
An explosion interrupts whatever Oikawa was going to say, the truck swerving violently from side to side as Ken and I desperately try to stay on feet after just getting on them.  
  
"What's going on up there?!" Oikawa demands angrily.  
  
"Daemon's attacking the truck," Mummymon answers, slamming on the brakes throwing all of forward.  
  
"Who's Daemon?" I ask Ken, as I regain my balance.  
  
I see how pale Ken is, "He's after the dark spore."  
  
"Wonderful," I grumble, seeing how badly this day is going for us.  
  
The back doors are thrown open, and I'm temporary blinded as light comes pouring in. Arukenimon grabs me as I start to regain my vision, "time to go!" She says mockingly as Mummymon grabs Ken, and both of us are shoved through the door.  
  
Unwillingly, both Ken and me are pushed around the truck, and I inhale sharply at the sight of Daemon, knowing just by the sight of him that we're in trouble. Arukenimon pushes me towards him, Ken right behind me.  
  
"Roar of fury!"  
  
"V-headbutt!"  
  
"Sticky net!"  
  
"Tigermon!" I yell, deliriously happy to see my digimon.  
  
He attacks Arukenimon with the help of Wormmon and Vemmon, who also are attacking Mummymon. Startled, Arukenimon lets go of me, and Tigermon carefully bites through the ropes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jim's car: After the battle with Daemon  
  
"I'll walk home too, I'm not that far from home." I say tiredly, cradling Tigermon in my arms.  
  
"Okay, but be careful." Kari says warningly.  
  
"I will, and emergency meeting of the digidestined tomorrow at my house, ten o'clock. Sharp. Kari and T.K., tell your brothers to come, in fact all the digidestined should meet at my house. I'll contact Mimi tonight and tell her what's going on."  
  
"I'll contact them, goodnight."  
  
"Thanks Kari, goodnight everyone."  
  
"What happened?" T.K. asks as we start walking home.  
  
"I'll tell you tomorrow."  
  
T.K. and I walk slowly back to our houses.  
  
I just hope, pray.  
  
That the dark spore kids are okay.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Yes, that was basically the same as "Dark Sun, Dark Spore," but it needed to be part of the story. Next chapter will be up soon, please read and review. 


	13. Warning

The Struggle: Chapter 12  
  
A/N: I'm getting wild and crazy ideas now, must be the write-a-thon that I'm doing right now. First, I'm going to go to "Oikawa's Shame", then to "The Last Temptation of the Digidestined," and then to "A Million Points of Light," where it's really going to get interesting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon ain't mine, and never will be.  
  
Wormmon: Ken's still gone.  
  
heath 999: Well, we couldn't have him on a murdering rampage, could we?  
  
Ken: *steps in*  
  
heath 999: You're out already?  
  
Ken: Yes, I decided to not be angry with the plot makers anymore.  
  
heath 999: That's good.  
  
Ken: I'm angry with you.  
  
Wormmon: Why?  
  
Ken: Did she see what she did to me in the last chapter?  
  
Wormmon: Wait until you see what she's planning in the other stories.  
  
Ken: What?!  
  
heath 999: Gotta go now. Bye! *Runs off*  
  
Ken: Come back here! *Chases after her*  
  
Wormmon: Oh dear, this is going to get ugly. *Dodges the fight that's starting* Please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meghan's Apartment: The next day  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
"So that's what happened." Ken says, finishing the story.  
  
"And Meghan, you don't have any memory at all about having the dark spore planted in you?" Izzy asks, studying me carefully.  
  
I shake my head, "None at all. Myotismon did a good job with his creation, too bad it was made for evil."  
  
"We better keep an eye on these kids, who knows what's going to happen to them." Davis says.  
  
"I agree," Tai says.  
  
I nod, "Lets go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere in Odaiba: A few days later  
  
"How does it feel to be able to digivolve to a Mega again?" I ask Tigermon as we walk back from watching one of the kids.  
  
"It feels-" his words were cut off when a beeping from my D-Terminal starts.  
  
I look at the e-mail, "Tigermon, Oikawa and his digimon are attacking one of the dark spore kids, and the digidestined following her, lets go."  
  
"Digi-Armor Energize!"  
  
We rush over just in time to see the girl go limp in Oikawa's arms.  
  
"NO!!!" I yell, jumping off Cougarmon's back.  
  
"Well, well, well, it's Meghan, the one who's in danger of dying." Oikawa says.  
  
"What?!" I say, totally caught off guard.  
  
"Did I forget to tell you? Oh yeah, I did. What's so unique about your half of the dark spore is that if you battle against the brainwashing long enough, the spore has a little program to wipe your memories. Permanently. Of course, the first time it wasn't a problem, because Wizardmon restored your memory, but if you fight against the brainwashing without magic, you die. Gotta go now, bye."  
  
He is slowly backing away while he says all that, and then he's gone at the last word. Shocked, I turn to the others, Ken cradling the still unconscious girl.  
  
"Do you think he is lying?" I ask, hoping it's true.  
  
Ken shrugs, "I think so, and I hope so."  
  
Cody sighs, "I hope that he was just buying time so he can get away, but until then, I don't know what to say."  
  
"Lets just hope he's lying, then." I say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That illusion world: When the illusions start to appear in front of the digidestined  
  
I blink as all the lights went away to find myself, in front of my parents.  
  
Well, not exactly me, I'm watching from a short distance away.  
  
"It's so good that you get to stay with us for the rest of your life," my dad says, hugging me.  
  
"Yes, now we get to make up the time that we lost when you were kidnapped." my mom agrees.  
  
I think: 'I never told the others this; I just wanted everyone to think that I'm fine without knowing my parents. If they did know this, they probably want me to stay, and I can't do that. I do want to know my parents better, that's what I always wanted ever since I found out that my parents were still alive.'  
  
I watch as my parents and the other me spend a happy life together, "Meghan?" I hear a voice ask in the shadows.  
  
"Tigermon! Isn't this great? I get to stay with my family for the rest of my life, to get to know them better."  
  
"Meghan, I know that this is hard to believe, but you know that this could never happen, you were chosen for a reason, and that can never be denied, you have to cherish the memories that you do have with your parents, so when you do go back to the digital world to protect it, you'll have the memories of your family, even if you don't get to spend time with them."  
  
"But, Tigermon, it's so hard to do that."  
  
"I know, but you always have me and the other digidestined to help you."  
  
"You're right, I will always cherish the memories that I do have, and not regret what I can't have."  
  
Right that second, the scene fades away.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It was just an illusion, to distract you, come on, the others need you now."  
  
"You're right, lets go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Digital World: When both worlds are getting dark  
  
The darkness is overwhelming.  
  
So is the pain emanating from my brain.  
  
I try to fight it, but it's too much.  
  
With a scream, I succumb to the pain, the darkness as I fall to the ground.  
  
I look up, to see the blasted digidestined and their digimon, attacking a digimon.  
  
Malomyotismon.  
  
I look over to see my temporary partner fighting along with them, "MetalPanthermon! Stop!" I yell, looking to see him stop dead, surprised as I get to my feet.  
  
"Meghan?" I hear one of the digidestined ask, surprise ringing in his voice.  
  
I stumble forward, walking towards Malomyotismon. "Dad?" I ask.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, that's the trick up my sleeve, about her knowing, well, she should know the Mega form of Myotismon. The next chapter is going to be the second-to-last one, folks. I enjoyed writing this series, until the next chapter, please read and review. 


	14. The Final Confrontation

The Struggle: Chapter 13  
  
A/N: This is my second-to-last chapter in my series. I'm definantly not going into the next season. There will be some stories about the series, but not as long.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Thank goodness that this is almost over. Digimon ain't mine. Neither is Shere Khan, from "The Jungle Book."  
  
Ken: You really think that you can cover all this in two chapters?  
  
heath 999: I've done it before.  
  
Wormmon: True.  
  
Ken: You won't need us anymore.  
  
heath 999: Not true, I'll need you in other stories.  
  
Wormmon: Wonderful, more torture. Please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Same place: Same time  
  
~Ken's POV~  
  
"Is it just me, or did she just call Malomyotismon dad?" Davis asks, caught off guard.  
  
"She did, the dark spore must be reactivated in her." I reply, looking on in horror as she goes to Malomyotismon's side.  
  
"Ah, my child, it is so good to see again after so long," Malomyotismon says, looking down at her.  
  
"Yes it is, dad." She says warmly, and then turns coldly towards us.  
  
"This can't be good." I say, looking at the way she's glaring at us.  
  
"MetalPanthermon, attack!" She yells, still glaring at us.  
  
"Panther's Scream!" The attack rings out, as he aims his attack.  
  
Right at Imperialdramon.  
  
Imperialdramon stops dead in his tracks, unable to move.  
  
"We have to retreat! There's no way we can beat that thing!" T.K. yells, dragging Kari to safety as Malomyotismon attacks.  
  
"We're not leaving until the fat lady sings, T.S.!" Davis retorts, not willing to give up.  
  
Meghan sneers at us, eyes glinting coldly, "She's stepping on the stage right now." She tells us coldly.  
  
"What deactivated the spore and changed her mind last time?" Kari asks, desperate to find a way out of the situation.  
  
"Wizardmon, and the knowledge of her parents being alive," I reply, watching the losing battle against Malomyotismon.  
  
"We can't tell her that now, Oikawa said that if she fought against the brainwashing herself, it would kill her." Cody points out.  
  
"What else can we do?! We can't just let them destroy us and the both worlds!" Davis retorts.  
  
"We can't be responsible for killing someone, Davis!" Yolei counters.  
  
"Davis is right, Meghan would see anything necessary to protect both worlds, even if it kills her." T.K. says.  
  
"Yolei's right, we can't bear the responsibility of killing her." Kari says.  
  
Everyone turns to me, the unasked question in his or her eyes.  
  
I glance at the girl standing next Malomyotismon, willing to kill us at any cost, the girl who I considered my sister, and made my decision.  
  
"Lets get her back to her old self."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Same place: Same time  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I watch triumphantly as MetalPanthermon attacks Imperialdramon and the other blasted digidestined's digimon.  
  
"Meghan!" I whip my head around to see the blasted digidestined talking to me.  
  
"What do you want?!" I demand coldly.  
  
"Your parents are still alive! Malomyotismon brainwashed you, he's not your real father!" One of them says.  
  
"You're lying!" I spit as I glare at them.  
  
Time after time they try to convince me, and I ignore them.  
  
Then.  
  
"Meghan?"  
  
I look to see my parents standing with the digidestined.  
  
"How did you end up here?" I hear one of the digidestined ask, surprised.  
  
Stunned, I just stare at them.  
  
"NO!!! You died in a car accident! You can't be alive!" I yell, stunned.  
  
"We are, now come back with us."  
  
Pain wracked my brain as I feel like it has exploded; I collapse onto the ground, holding my head in my hands. Memories collide with each other each showing different sides. Me living with my parents, me living with Myotismon, the car crash, me being kidnapped by Demidevimon instead, and both my parents being alive. The pain, the truth, the lies, all colliding and swirling around as memories, true and false go whizzing by.  
  
Soon, I don't know what is true and what is lies.  
  
"Help me," I whisper hoarsely to myself.  
  
"Meghan!" My parents yell as they rush over to me, hugging me, "we're here, and we'll always be here."  
  
I feel the brainwashing effects struggling, trying to keep its hold on me.  
  
Slowly, I manage to get to my feet, pain still wracking my brain as I say: "MetalPanthermon! Attack Malomyotismon!"  
  
Then everything goes black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Same place: Same time (A/N: Getting repetitious, isn't it?)  
  
~Ken's POV~  
  
I watch helplessly as Meghan falls into a boneless heap in front of my eyes.  
  
"MEGHAN!!!" I scream.  
  
Right that moment, two silver beams of light come from Meghan's digivice.  
  
One hits Malomyotismon.  
  
The other MetalPantermon.  
  
"MetalPanthermon digivolve to Sherekhanmon!"  
  
Malomyotismon roars, in pain from the other beam.  
  
Digimon Analyzer: "I am Sherekhanmon, the Guardian form, only seen when the guardian is in danger."  
  
I stare at Sherekhanmon, he's on all four legs, not a inch of armor on his body. Standing as tall as Wargreymon, muscles rippling like rope under his black and orange fur. His teeth about as long as I am, and his tail going around like a whip back and forth.  
  
"Holy cow! The last time I saw him was at the Internet battle." T.K. says, in shock.  
  
He attacks Malomyotismon with: "Tiger's Bite!" His teeth literally breaking through all the armor and protection he has, and giving him a deep wound.  
  
Soon, the combined effort of all the digidestined around the world, and the attacks from our digimon, Malomyotismon is destroyed.  
  
Hopefully, for good.  
  
We rush over to Meghan, hoping that she's okay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A mere fabric of time: About the same time  
  
~General POV~  
  
"We should interfere." Azulongmon says, watching all that unfolds.  
  
"NO! We have already broken all our rules with sending the fifth guardians parents, no more interference." Ebuwonmon protests.  
  
"She'll die without our interference." Baihumon points out.  
  
The decision is rested on the shoulders of the last guardian:  
  
Zhuqiaomon.  
  
"I think that we should do the best thing for both worlds and humanity."  
  
"And that is?" Azulongmon prompts.  
  
He looks at them all.  
  
His decision made.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back into the battlefield: A minute later  
  
~Ken's POV~  
  
"Is she?" I ask breathlessly as I reach her unmoving body.  
  
Meghan's parents look up, their faces unreadable.  
  
"She's"  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Yes, you'll now hate me forever for doing that to you, but I promise that the last chapter will be up tomorrow, I promise. About the Sherekhamon thing, one of my favorite books is "The Jungle Book," that's where I got that. Please read and review. 


	15. Epilogue

The Struggle: Epilogue  
  
A/N: I enjoyed writing this series, but I didn't realize how much work it takes to keep it going. I want to thank Ken's luver and Crystal of psyche of reviewing. Especially Ken's luver, whose been reviewing ever since the first chapter. Also, I'm not going to write for a while, not until college break starts again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon ain't mine.  
  
Ken: It's over?  
  
heath 999: *crying* Yes, and I'm going to miss it so much.  
  
Wormmon: There, there, you still have other sick and twisted sub-stories for this one.  
  
heath 999: You're right, please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Real world: A half-hour ago  
  
~Tai's POV~  
  
"MEGHAN!!!"  
  
"Calm down, Tai, I'm sure that she's still alive." Sora says, as frantic as Tai is.  
  
"I hope so, she has been through so much, and I don't want to see her die now, especially since she's so special to me." I say, tears streaming down my face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Digital World: Right after the battle with Malomyotismon  
  
~Ken's POV~  
  
"She's"  
  
"MEGHAN!!!"  
  
"Tai! How did you get here?" Kari asks surprise ringing in her voice.  
  
"I don't know, the digiport suddenly opened on Izzy's computer, and the next thing we knew, we were here. The other digidestined are behind me. Is she okay?" He asks, totally focused on Meghan.  
  
"I don't know, her parents were about to tell us." I say dryly.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Suddenly a groan emits from the person who's being talked about.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Same place: Same time  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I wish everyone would stop talking.  
  
I have the headache the size of a Monochronmon.  
  
The shouting gets louder after I groan.  
  
I sit up quickly, and the world spins like a top.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tai asks me anxiously.  
  
"As soon as the world stops spinning, yes, and the killer headache goes away." I say, as Joe pushes me gently back to the ground.  
  
"I have to make sure you're okay," Joe explains.  
  
"I was so worried about you when you collapsed like that." Tai murmurs, getting close to me.  
  
"I was worried about myself, too at that point, and the others." I say, looking at him.  
  
He gently kisses me, and the pain is forgotten in that moment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Digital World: 25 years later  
  
I sit at the edge of a cliff, with Tigermon curled up next to me, watching the digidestined's kids running below, having fun.  
  
Ever since high school, I have been here.  
  
Tai and my parent's have been keeping me company.  
  
Ever since the first time they've gone to the digital world, they were given the choice to come whenever they wanted, being sort of like digidestined.  
  
They came whenever I came.  
  
Then they stayed when I took my place as the fifth guardian, sharing the role with Oikawa, who died and restored the digital world.  
  
The dark spore hasn't been a bother ever since that fateful day, the last battle.  
  
That which I'm grateful of.  
  
"Honey?"  
  
I turn to see Tai, walking towards me. We decided because of our lifestyle to never have children, deciding it was too dangerous an environment for them to grow up in.  
  
"Your parents have already gone down to see the others, let's go meet with them." He says, affectionately kissing me.  
  
Slowly, Tai and me walk towards the adult digidestined.  
  
I know that someday I will die.  
  
But I have faith that the guardians will find another fifth guardian to take my place.  
  
Because there always has to be a fifth guardian.  
  
End  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well that's the end of my story, folks, until the sub-stories, I hope you enjoyed this series. There is no way that I'm going into the next season, but the sub-stories will be up when I have the time. Please read and review. 


End file.
